


A Dinner Date With Hannah Lecter

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cannibalism, Creampie, Dominatrix, F/M, Fear, Food Porn, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, L-Bombs, Rape, Riding, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [F4M] Dinner Date with Hannah Lecter [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Rape] [Creampie] [Blowjob] [Bondage] [Food Porn] [Knifeplay] [Cannibalism] [Fear] [Humiliation] [Kidnapping] [Riding] quite a few [L-bombs] mentions of [Snuff]It’s a lovely evening you’ve invited over a delicious looking man. You’ve cooked a wonderful meal. You two are eating together lit by candle light and accompanied by soft music. Its romantic but he does seem to be preoccupied. He’s a bit tied up but you don’t mind. As long as you get to sink your teeth into him later.  He is your next victim and you always did like to play with your food.
Relationships: F4M





	A Dinner Date With Hannah Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction, sound, and expression.   
> {Curly Brackets} Will be for pronunciation due to some of the terms.   
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.   
> \-----------------------------------------------

[START]

(Soft music)

(Footsteps approaching) 

[Warm joking and playful tone toward your dining partner]

Hello Handsome, tonight we will be having Bourguignon {boor-gee-nyawn}…

[short pause as if you were interrupted by a sudden question]

Why are you here?

You said yourself you wanted to grab a bite to eat. 

[Giggle]

So here we are… 

Oh where are my manners, I forgot to take off the hood. 

[Sound rustling cloth/hood being removed]

Ah yes, you really do have beautiful eyes. 

I remember them from Rico’s on 4th. 

It was lovely, you flirted brilliantly. 

We shared some tender moments.

I gave you my number. 

We met in the park next to the River Steppe District.

How’s your head?

[Interrupting what he’s saying, upset and slightly harsh]

There’s no need to get rude.

I abhor rude people. 

They aren’t even worth the time to entertain. 

Be careful, or I may have to end our date “early” and search for a new dining partner. 

[medium pause with an evil laugh afterward]

Ohhhh poor boy. naked, chained to the chair, your face tear strewn as you beg. You’re so adorable I’ll forgive you just this once. 

[Short pause]

Why am I doing this? 

I did tell you, that you looked delicious afterall. 

[Evil laugh]

[Jovial tone changes to mocking]

But I guess that answer is not fair. 

The short answer is, I don’t like to eat alone. 

Good dining requires entertainment, and the company of another. 

The long answer is, very complicated, but i’ll try. 

Do you know what Cortisol {kawr-tuh-sawl} is? 

No?

It’s a glucocorticoid {gloo-koh-kawr-ti-koid} produced by the adrenal glands. 

It’s better known as the stress hormone. 

Released in times of distress, challenge, or demanding “physical” activity.

[Soft chuckle] 

It’s currently running through your veins, lighting every nerve on fire.

Adrenaline is being released and your body is raging in a fight or flight state. 

This will do two very important things. 

First the emotional exhaustion will strain your body, and will give you a nice tenderness. 

Second the cold sweat you find yourself in, will pull to the surface all that tasty salt in your body. 

All good meat needs to be marinated. 

Yes, marinated. 

And your meat looks simply mouthwatering.

How does that make you feel?

Fear? 

Dread? 

Hunger? 

[Giggle]

Excitement? 

[Pause for review]

Interesting…

[Soft moan] 

Your expression is simply to die for. 

[Deep breath and drawn chuckle to yourself]

[Sudden change to Jovial tone as get back on track]

Doesn’t the Bourguignon smell absolutely heavenly? 

[Deep inhale and slow exhale]

I do think I outdid myself with this dish. 

He was a little chubby, but I think it gives a wonderful marbling to the cut. 

[Eating Sounds]

(Silverware on plates and the chink of dining with fine china throughout)

[Almost an outright sex moan]

Oh, Yeah... It’s fall off the bone tender. 

The wine gravy carries the herbs and spices magnificently. 

You can really taste the bay leaf. 

Most people think, erroneously, that it does nothing for the dish. But, they simply don’t add enough.

It adds a depth and complexity that would be remiss, if it were omitted. 

The meat has a velvety texture, and it melts in your mouth while still giving something nice and hearty to chew on.

Honestly, I’m a sucker for a good rib roast. 

[Eating again]

[Moan and shakiness as you thoroughly enjoy your food] 

Goodness, I do think this dish is simply divine. 

Did you know, most think a good Bourguignon is made with Pinot Noir {pee-noh nwahr}, but I think with the richness of the meat, I prefer a Chianti {kee-ahn-tee}. 

It makes a milder sauce that is subtle, but doesn’t lack nuance. 

[Slightly sexual enjoyment of the food kind of moan]

With a Pinot, I find it overpowers the other herbs. The Chianti plays nicely against the thyme and clove.

[Jovialing tone turns serious] 

Why aren’t you eating? I made this for our date. Don’t you like my cooking?

You know how I feel about rude boys. 

I went through all this trouble and you haven’t even taken a bite. 

[Short pause]

Those?

[Playfulness returns in your voice]

The chains are only to restrict. There should be enough range of motion to enjoy the meal. 

Just pick up the silverware, and enjoy a loving meal made by a girl, who “just” wants to impress her date. 

No?

(Chair scraping across the floor abruptly)

[Upset in tone]

Do you know how much effort I put into this meal? 

I marinated that poor boy for 38 hours. 

He was a shaking mess when I finally decided to pull the trigger.

[Evil laugh] 

Don’t look so horrified. 

It’s a just a turn of phrase, I’d never ruin good meat with lead.

[Short Pause while you think about how to proceed]

But I do like a taste before I commit. 

I need to know if you’re ready, or if more prep is required. 

Don’t worry I butchered him post mortem.

But there were parts of him that I ruined prior.

He still made some really good cuts. 

You should be happy.

I chose all the best parts.

Carved out a juicy rib roast.

Slaved over a hot stove for hours to produce such a wonderful meal. 

I even added a secret ingredient. 

[whisper close to the victim slow with intensity.]

It’s love... juicy, wet, delicious, love...

[laugh]

[Tone returns to jovial]

It’s actually Nutmeg. it really adds a certain Je Ne Sais Qui {zhuh nuh se kwa} to the dish.

Hmmm… Well then...

If you refuse to eat, I guess I’ll have to feed you.

(Footsteps toward the listener)

(Clinking of silverware on plate)

Now love, say ahhhhhh. 

[Frustration begins to creep in]

Come on...

[Full on Frustration]

Take a bite, for me.

[Serious and cold]

Eat it, or I might just have to “end” our little date. And you wouldn’t like that, now would you?

[long pause]

Good boy, do you taste the savory marinade of fear? 

That poor boy cried so much, I don’t think he had any liquid left in his body. 

Obviously, he must have. 

The meat is so juicy, and full of flavor, you can taste all the anticipation. 

See isn’t it tasty? Isn’t it the best Bourguignon you’ve ever had?

The life of luxury and leisure tends to produce fatty and beautiful marbling. 

All things required in a good Bourguignon. 

I’m actually still thinking of what I’ll do with you. 

Some things are easy. 

I decided when we kissed in the park I’d have your tongue over rice. It was nice and supple and you knew how to use it. 

[moan]

You’re in better shape than the last one, but your rib roast will still be wonderfully marbled.

Exquisite arms by the way. Not too lean but not all fat. 

Mmm and you have a nice rump, I can’t wait to take a bite out of it.

[Laugh] 

And then there’s that succulent looking cock of yours. 

[groan]

I find it funny, I can usually make educated guesses on almost everything else. 

But the size and shape of man’s cock that is always a pleasant surprise. 

It really does look delectable. 

Unfortunately I usually ruin it during the tenderizing process. 

(Silverware being removed from a plate)

And since you keep refusing to eat, I’ll just have to start here and now.

Mmmm you make such cute little noises as I drag this knife all over. 

I love the little red lines they leave. 

Especially when.

[sucking on the listeners freshly cut wounds]

They leak out such tasty droplets.

[bemused laugh]

Your naughty cock is very telling. 

You like it when the knife goes a little too deep. 

[more sucking noises]

[abruptly as listener shifts his body]

Ah ah ah, No sudden movements. 

I’m holding a very sharp knife. 

You wouldn’t like it if I, accidently shoved it into your abdomen and disemboweled you like a pathetic little piggy in a slaughterhouse, now would you? 

[Pause as you study him]

[chuckle]

Good boy. You deserve a little reward, and I deserve a little dessert. 

I’ll just kneel down and...

[soft kiss/sucking on the tip of his cock]

Mmm, such delicate precum, you must eat quite well. 

Not too strong, but with light sweet notes. 

[Slobbery Cock sucking noises]

You know, with my likes I’ve had a lot of men in my mouth. 

Find some solace in the fact that your cock is the most delectable thing I’ve ever had on my tongue. 

(More Slobbery blowjob noises like a good long while, or not.)

[Abrupt stop with a laugh]

No, not good enough to keep you alive, but good try. 

[Deepthroat noises that finish in a very sloppily when the cock is pulled out] 

[Wet handjob noises throughout]

You make such cute little noises, love. 

You’re looking flushed, shaking, and your whimpers are getting deliciously desperate. 

Are you close? 

Won’t you give me that thick hot and sticky cream?

Please give me your cum. 

I want to drink it down, and savor your taste. 

[Groaning as he cums all over your tongue and face]

[sucking on figures as you clean up his mess] 

Ohhh your cum is simply delightful. 

I just might have to keep you. 

(Shuffling noises)

Don’t flinch I’m just getting up so I can straddle you, and ride this incredible cock.

I don’t think I’ll need these panties anymore. 

Open up and hold them for me.

Oh? You opened your mouth a little too eagerly. 

I am “really” starting to like you. 

Good boy, don’t you dare drop those. 

I want you to taste me as I ride you. 

And just in case, I’ll leave this knife just barely kissing your neck. 

Don’t move as I lower…

[Longing groan as you slide onto him]

Myself… 

[sharp breath and moan as you bottom out onto his lap]

On you...

[moan and groan as you start to grind on his cock]

Don’t worry I’ll be nice and rough.

(Sex noises for as long as you’d like)

[Moans and thrusting throughout as you bounce on him roughly.]

(Add moans to pad out were you feel appropriate. Just enjoy yourself.)

Yes, that hits all the right spots. 

Good girth, fantastic length, nice complementary curve. 

Your muffled moans every time my ass slaps against your thighs is fucking wonderful. 

(Loud Moan)

Naughty boy fucking your kidnapper back. 

One would think you liked her violating you. 

[Evil Laugh]

I felt that twitch. 

I’m flattered you like the way I laugh. 

You’re such a charmer, lover boy. 

That’s it fuck this cunt. 

Fuck it like its the last time you’ll ever fuck. 

[Evil Laugh]

Goodness it really does get you off, you sick little pervert. 

(maybe moans and a sharp inhale at the beginning of each question since she’s getting off to analyzing him while fucking him.)

Is it knowing you’re inches away from death? 

Is it my sensual voice and addicting laugh? 

Or Is it me talking to you like a fucking pitiful slutty deviant who gets off on the idea of being gutted like a pig?

Mmmmm that’s it, have your cock tell me all about it. 

Your cock says all the above apparently.

(Long slightly frustrated moan)

Oh god, aren’t you a catch. 

Yummy cock, tasty precum, and you love being put in your place. 

Where have you been all my life?

I’ll make a rare exception, just once. Just for you love. 

(slightly breathy as you’ve been fucking rough and talking for a bit.) 

I’m going to pull the panties out of your mouth, and you’re going to beg me.

If you beg like a good boy, I’ll let you cum inside me, and I won’t kill you. 

Heck, I’ll even let you go, if you promise to come see me again. 

[Ride harder as you are close and want him to cum with you]

Uh huh.

Yes.

Beg for me slut.

Beg for your useless feeble life. 

Beg because your life depends on it.

[Evil laugh]

Fuck yes… 

Oh? Really? 

What a naughty boy. 

Yes! 

All day, love. 

Of course, anytime you pitiful bitch. 

Oh god… I’m so close

(moan and groan for a bit anything to create a nice pause before the next section)

I’m cumming. Cum inside me, show me how much you want to live.

[Cum on his cock](Ride out the orgasm do what you need to do.)

[Take a beat to calm down]

[laugh]

Now that was something lover boy. 

[pause for dramatic effect]

[close so you can whisper ominously]

It’s a pity I lied. 

[Evil laugh] 

[loud drawn out orgasmic moan]

Ohhhhh, I might just cum again from that look you’re giving me.

I really am going to miss you.

I think I’ll marinate you for twenty six more hours. 

[moan as you grind on him more]

But first I think you’ll need to be tenderized more. 

[End]


End file.
